He Will Wait
by rocks at my window
Summary: He almost did it. But seeing her so distressed, he knows he has to wait. And he will wait, because the best things in life comes to those who wait. /Kick.one-shot/


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

With a self-assuring nod and a firm stride, the brunet headed up the front porch steps of his girlfriend's house. He was nervous. But he was still confident.

This didn't prevent a million thoughts from racing through his mind like wild horses. What if something went wrong? What if she said no? What if she freaked out and left? What if _he_ freaked out and left?

There were so many things that could go wrong that evening. But Jack Brewer knew he was just gonna have to grit his teeth and do it.

He rang the doorbell, feeling his pockets to check again. When he found what he was looking for, he stuffed it back into his pocket again, safely concealed for a surprise.

Jack stood outside the door, waiting. After moments of silence, he rang the doorbell again.

Still no answer.

Jack's forehead creased in worry as he punched the doorbell one final time out of concern.

_Maybe she's in the bathroom getting ready,_ he thought reassuringly. _Maybe she's listening to music and can't hear the doorbell ring._

Oh who was he trying to kid? Something was very wrong.

"Kim? I'm coming in," he called out, before turning the doorknob. The door wasn't locked.

He stepped in, and the first thing Jack heard was crying. Sobs and wails which were being choked back. The agonized crying made Jack want to melt into a puddle as he felt his heart being broken by a pain that wasn't even his.

But Kim's pain was his pain.

"Kim! Kim!" Jack raced through the corridor, searching for the blonde. His mind was once again flooded with thoughts, the questions crashing in like an avalanche. _What happened? Is Kim alright? Is she hurt?_

"KIM!" The crying grew louder, and Jack instinctively dashed into her dad's room.

And then he saw her, and Jack's heart simply crashed onto the ground, shattering into a million pieces. She sat curled up in a ball, her head buried in her denim jeans, which were soaked from the endless tears streaming down her face. The tears couldn't be stopped; the barricades couldn't be closed. Kim Crawford was vulnerable, and Jack hated it.

"Kim…" Jack's voice croaked as he knelt to the floor and struggled over to her. "Kim…"

The blonde kept on crying and remained huddled up.

"Kim, what happened?" Jack coaxed her out of the corner and put his arms around her.

"Jack…" Kim spoke for the first time, her voice throaty and barely a croak. "Jack," she sobbed, with more agony this time, and she accepted Jack's embrace, flinging her head onto his chest, the salty tears coming out even faster.

"Kim, what happened?"

"Jack, Jack… Jack… He's… he's dead!" The estranged cries filled the air as Kim's arms went around him, and she clung on so tight as though Jack was the only thing supporting her right now.

"Oh my god, Kim…" Jack sank onto the floor, slumping against the cupboard in utter shock, his eyes boring against his girlfriend's blonde hair. He couldn't bear to see her like this. The brunet let the smallest of tears trickle out of the corner of his dark, distressed eyes.

"He – he can't be."

"He is," Kim affirmed, her voice cracking an octave higher. But she wasn't lying this time.

"Oh my gosh."

Soon, the only sound that filled the room was the blonde's sobs, which gradually grew softer and softer, eventually resolving into whimpers and sniffles. The couple sat in each others' arms for the longest time – who knows how long, just being there for each other.

"How?" Jack asked tentatively, hoping it wasn't too soon.

Thankfully, Kim didn't start crying again. "He… he went out alone… to get the groceries… while I was out… and he… he had a heart attack –" A lump swelled in her throat and she stopped, knowing that going any further would thrust too much pain upon her. Jack nodded, understanding.

"I'm so sorry Kim," he murmured softly, stroking her hair. "But you know what? This is going to get better."

"How do you know? Other than you, he was the only one I had in my life that truly mattered to me. And now he's gone." Kim had started to weep again, very softly.

"When my mom left, it took ages for me to come to terms with it, remember?" Kim nodded. "But I've learned to accept it, and you're gonna be able to accept this too. And I will help you get over this Kim, I promise I will."

Kim nodded, sniffling, and for a moment there was silence, until the blonde sat up properly and embraced Jack. The hug was filled with trust and love and understanding, and for the longest time the couple just sat there in that position.

"We have to plan a funeral," Kim said, eventually pulling away, a sudden hardness in her voice. "And it's going to be just how he wanted it. It's not going to be a mourning of his end; it'll be a celebration of his life."

"I'll help you plan it Kim," Jack promised.

"Thanks Jack." The blonde put her arms around her boyfriend again in a solid embrace.

And in his crumpled suit and dazed state, the brunet still absent-mindedly felt for his back pocket. The box was still there. And while it'll be a long while before he can finally give it to her, along with the glittering diamond inside of it, he will wait.

**Have I evoked your feels? No idea. I'm hopeless at crying sad stuff. But this just randomly came to me and I had to write it. So yeah, review?**

**-Sienna**

_**rocks at my window**_


End file.
